The Story Beneath the Murder
by ramenwriter15
Summary: You know Madara as the main villian in Naruto, but did you know he has a secert past life and had a realtionship with a woman named Kohana. Gripping tale of how he gained it and lost it all. pairings: MadaraXOC. Please read! Rated T for safety.
1. The Day I Met the Flower

AN: Okay, my first Naruto fanfic which is about Madara. I got the idea while reading manga, I thought I wonder what Madara's pervious life was like and it turned into this. My pairing will be Madara and my OC. Please enjoy!

The Story beneath the Murderer Chapter 1: The Day I Met the Flower

I am a murder, a tyrant to all in the present time. Many think I'm dead, but the few that know I am living hate me. I am the most hated person that has ever lived. I am also the world's greatest villain that still lives to this day. I am immortal and fearless. War and hate have always been two things in my live I have learned to be friends with. Many people don't know the truth and wouldn't be able to understand it. I have an untold story of my pain, love, joy and hurt. I am Madara Uchiha and I have a "secret" life.

My black hair whipped in my face as a chilled breeze blew pass. The hands that belong to me were stained red from today's beatings. My life was war and war was my life. I always fought proudly for the Uchiha's.

"Sharingon" I stated and my coal eyes turned red. Dark shadows became clearer and twenty feet away I could see a heap of dead bodies. The scene may disgust some, but I was raised to see this as normal. In this time, peace was a distant word. All that matter was survival and to survive you need to kill. There was something inside me though that cared about the dead bodies and to see if they were really dead. Without thinking about it I walked to them and stood in piles of blood.

"Of course they are dead. What did I think they would be? Sleeping?" I asked myself. Then I heard a soft moan respond to my voice and I connected the voice to a girl laying soaked in blood. It was a first for me to see her not be afraid of my eyes, but she stared deep in them.

"Hey pretty eyes can you give a girl a hand over here?" she asked hoarsely and then fainted in a pool of blood.

I wasn't sure what to do, she was so delicate looking and her whole clan had been slaughtered. She couldn't cause a threat and if I leave her she would have died. The soft spot in me picked her up and swung her over my shoulder.

Now, where we live isn't a village and to us it was just a place to stay. It was mostly poorly built shack looking houses in the middle of some trees and a small brook that laid near. We were always taught that there was no home. It was much easier that way, because the enemy had one less thing to use against us: the destruction of a homeland. Many people would forget this rule, but not me; I have no attachments to this dump.

I swift the girl's weight to my other arm for it was getting sore. When I entered the shack I live in I became angry with my brother in an instant.

My brother smirked, "Madara, so you are interested in the ladies, but seriously did you need to beat her up to get her to go out with you?" he spoke without a breath in between, which always amazed me about my kid brother Izuna. I raised an eyebrow at him; he was too much of a joker, his weakness.

"C'mon nii-san I was just pulling your leg, loosen up a bit" he chuckled.

"How can you joke when we fight and kill every day?"

"That's why I do"

"Okay, okay" I said, ignoring his last comment, "But seriously I need help with her"

"Oh!" he shouted, "Spare room"

I nodded. Our little shack had a small kitchen, dining area, two rooms: one Izuna and I shared and the other was a room we stored things that wouldn't fit anywhere else.

I kicked the door open and laid her on a sleeping mat.

Izuna walked in right after, "Is she wounded?"

"I think so, she had to pass out from something" I said and calmly lifted her blood drenched shirt off her. The only thing covering her chest barely was a thin white cloth, which was not soaked in blood. Her stomach was the main cause, it wasn't deep, but it was pretty wide.

"We will probably have to stitch this up Izuna" I said, "Hand me the medical kit"

I got no reply, which made me impatient.

"Izuna!" I shouted as I turned around to see his glance on the girl's chest.

He blushed and had nothing to say in response. It was disappointing to see that young age made you hormonal, but I controlled my urges.

"Yes she's a woman, but you most look past that and remember she is bleeding to death" I retorted.

"Yes nii-san" he agreed and handed me a wet cloth. I was careful not to open her wound more. The cloth gently dabbed across her cut and sucked up the blood that had been released. The next step was to stitch her up. I pulled the needle threw her soft tan and watched it form back together. I felt good healing wounds instead of making them. I finally wrapped a bandage around her for extra protection.

"She only has one wound, but what about all the blood?" asked Izuna.

"The blood of her clan members, they were all dead when I came" I explained.

The next thing Izuna and I heard was a screech of a female.

"Ahh! Perverts!" yelled the girl as she moved around violently. I grabbed her shoulders to hold her body still.

"Let go pervert" she struggled, but my strength was too much for her to handle.

"Stop it" I said sternly, "U'll only reopen your wound"

She looked up at me and blinked, "Pretty eyes" she said with a smile.

"Pretty eyes" laughed Izuna. My fist slammed into his stomach.

"Don't encourage her" I growled.

She giggled softly, "This must be pretty eyes' brother"

"Yes miss, I'm Izuna" he blushed.

"Hmmm… so you're the pervert" she concluded and Izuna blushed deeper.

"I think you should dress in proper clothes, miss" I interrupted.

"What? Don't like the display?" she pouted cutely.

"That's beside the point"

"So you admit it!" she laughed.

I threw a spare t-shirt and shorts at her, "Go get changed" I stated and pulled Izuna out of the room with me. She came stumbling out, still effected from her wound, and I was shocked. I really never saw what she looked like, because the blood and mud covered her features, but now I could tell for she washed herself off with the wet cloth we left in there. She was a fair height, shorter than me; her skin was a bronze color which looked lovely with her round hazel eyes and short choppy black hair. Her body was very curvy and it clung nicely in the right spots on the clothing I had given her. I know Izuna blushed, but I couldn't help to get a little ink in the cheeks too.

"I'll take that as an I look great!" she grinned and tumbled over. Luckily I was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Fast one aren't you pretty eyes" she stated.

"I am a ninja, aren't I?"

She paused and looked me straight in the eyes, "What happened to my family?"

Even I felt a tear in my chest, it's so hard to tell someone their loved one died, but much harder to tell them their loved ones died. She read my expression and nodded, she knew.

"You can live with us" cheered Izuna and she instantly grew happy.

"Oh yes please! Can I pretty eyes, can I?" she pleaded me with big eyes.

"I have to ask our leaders first. If they say it's okay, you can stay"

"Yeeees! Thank you pretty eyes" she screamed overjoyed and gave me a big hug. This time I didn't mind someone touching me.

"By the way, my name is Madara, Uchiha Madara"

"Madara, hmm…I like it" she paused, "but I'm still calling you pretty eyes" she giggled.

"Fine" I sighed, "What's your name?"

"Kohana of the Hanami clan" she said.

"Hanami?" questioned Izuna.

"Yes"

"That means your special ability has to do with flowers?" I guessed.

"Lucky guess pretty eyes, I shall tell you all about it" she smirked, "But after we meet these leader people"

I sighed because she got me all excited for nothing. "Fine come on" I said while picking her up because I knew she couldn't walk in her condition. She squirmed in my arms as we walked through the dump.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: First chapter is completed! Alright! Please people REVIEW!! Say good things about it, bad things, spelling and/or grammar errors, I don't care as long as I get some reviews. I will update faster if I see people liked it and want more. Thanks for reading. Good night and good luck.

-ramenwriter15


	2. First Kisses

An: ramenwriter15 again for another chapter of my Madara story. Please enjoy.

The Story Beneath the Murder Chapter 2: First Kisses

"Are we there yet?" Kohana moaned as she squirmed from my grip hitting the ground with a big thump.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but you deserved that" I pointed out.

"Your mean pretty eyes" she squealed teasingly.

We were in front of another lovely shack that was built crappy. This was where our council assembled every day.

"Stay here" I told her.

"But I want to go too" she pouted.

"Seeing an injured girl wouldn't help your argument" I said.

"Okay, please don't make me go out there alone pretty eyes" she pleaded.

"I'll do my best" I replied and walked into the shack. The makeup of the council's "office" was fairly ridiculous. The floors were plain wood like the other shacks and the walls as well. Though there was a long desk pushed in the back, which is where they usually sat. They acted like they had power, but they really didn't have too much control. Today only one council member was present.

"Madara" smiled Takashi, an Uchiha Council member. The council always tried to keep themselves on my good side because I was one of the best fighters the Uchiha's had.

"I have a favor to ask" I stated. The look on Takashi's face was 'Oh great', but of course he would accept my request.

"I found this girl from the Hanami clan on the battlefield. Her whole clan is dead now. Izuna and I want her to stay with us"

"I see no problem with that, will she help us fight?" Takashi demanded.

"I'm sure after she recovers that she will fight if I tell her" I replied.

"Good, good, oh and Madara?"

"Yes sir"

"Keep up the good work"

I nodded and left. I wasn't hard to believe that all he cared about was fighting. Everyone in our clan is a piece that will help in their own way. I am a strong piece of the game we call war.

I walked outside to see Kohana's bloodline trait in action. She touched the dead patch of grass by her and it blossomed flowers. Next she used her chakra to move the petals in the air.

"Whoa..." I said, scaring her and causing her to fling the flower petals at me. Usually flower petals would not cause any harm, but these ones slice my arms up.

"Oh pretty eyes!" she screamed and then used her chakra to heal me completely, "I'm so sorry"

I merely smirked, "So that's your technique"

Kohana went from apologetic to extremely happy in a few seconds. "You really like it"

"I've never seen anything like" I admitted while picking her up and carrying her back to the shack.

"I can also cook" she stated.

"That's not a ninja technique" I frowned.

"No, but somebody has to feed you skinny boys" she laughed as she poked my ribs.

"Okay, so Izuna and I suck at cooking"

"I thought so, poor pretty eyes had to go hungry" she joked while we enter the house.

Izuna was waiting for us right in front of the door, so when I opened the door it smacked him in the face.

"Ow!" he yelled as he held his face.

"That's what you get for not thinking about the consequences" I retorted.

"Who actually thinks of the consequences before they act something out besides you Madara?" fumed Izuna.

"Boys enough" she said while jumping out of my arms, which amazingly she didn't stumble. We both stopped and stared at her.

"When are you going to tell us about your clan?" asked Izuna impatiently.

"Well, pretty eyes already knows some" she confessed.

"What!? No fair, is it just because he's older" complained Izuna.

"I'm sorry" she whined, "I'll tell you right now"

We both sat on the pillows that laid a pound the floor and brought our full attention to our speaker.

"Let's see the Hanami or pretty flower clan is not very known" she explained, "One of the reasons is we were so small. We were fairly strong for being a small clan. Our power is we control the growth of flowers and we can also shift them into weapons and illusions on command"

"What about the healing I saw?" I asked.

"Oh that is my special technique, I was the only one in my clan who could use it in my clan" she smirked, "Pretty cool hun?"

"Extremely cool!" smiled a goofy Izuna.

"Why didn't you use it to save your clan?" I questioned.

"I would have, but my charka got cut off" She sighed and I felt bad.

"What happened to them? Who defeated them?" asked Izuna curiously.

She flinched slightly at her haunting memory," It was the Senju clan"

Both Izuna and I were angry at hearing the name of our rival clan. The Uchiha's hated the Senju's more than any other clan alive. The Uchiha and Senju clans were the two most powerful during the time.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked worried like she said something wrong.

"Well..." started Izuna.

"We hate the Senjus" I finished. She smiled at our response and hugged us both.

"Yah! My two best friends share a common enemy. I'm going to make you some dinner" she sang and walked to our kitchen.

Later that night she served. She made a very delicious curry that made Izuna have to drink a gulp of water after each. As for me I could handle the spicy curry, I was no big deal. I know that Izuna and I were just glad we had someone who cooked good meals for us. After dinner we rinsed the plates and went to our rooms. I snuggled into the mat the laid next to Izuna.

"Good night nii-san" whispered Izuna. I smiled, because I knew that even though he was a pest he was still my brother and I was not sure what I would do without him. The night silence was filled with Izuna's soft snores and I was about to fall asleep until I heard a small creek at the entrance of the room. The next thing I felt was one hundred pounds pushing into my side.

"Kohana?" I whispered and I felt her tremble beside me.

"H...hai.." she whispered back.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep pretty eyes, I had a nightmare of them dying" she whimpered and pressed her face into my chest.

"Stay then" I whispered as I felt her head lift.

"Madara…thank you" she said quietly, actually using my real name.

"Anytime" I replied and I felt a blush creep across my face as she leaned in closer. Her hot breath hit my face and I felt stunned.

"I really like you Madara" she stated and then covered her mouth with mine. The kisses turn passionately real fast the more she moaned my name. Though that night it didn't go farther than just kisses, because soon after she fell asleep soundly in my arms. For once in my life I felt loved from the opposite gender.

-End of chapter, to be continued-

AN: Okay, I was a little disappointed more people didn't review. I must thank my only reviewer evilRevan for reviewing, thanks a billion. Everyone should follow her example and REVIEW!!! Reviews keep me writing. Until next time, good night and good luck.


End file.
